Pets are kept and appreciated by owners for many reasons, including protection, companionship, recreation and family interaction. After a pet's life has ended, an owner frequently takes action to remember and pay honor to the pet. Cremation retention of the ashes is a memorial object are several steps that an owner may take.
A pet owner may chose to retain a pet's ashes in a small urn or other container. As a temporary or permanent resting place, urns can be placed on shelves, mantles, bookcases, or other locations within an owner's home. Certain pet owners desire a more safe and unique location to store the ashes of his or her pet. Others may hold similar desires for the ashes of family members.